The Story Of Ember Ketchum
by ShadowPhoenix34
Summary: Ash has just turned 10 and is ready to start his pokemon journey but he's not leaving Pallet alone. Joining him is his older sister Ember who has already been through multiple regions but is now here to help her brother along his journey as well as go back through the pokemon gyms,for the newer badges, and leagues so she can become stronger to reach her dream.
1. Ash's journey begins

**I know I haven't finished posted new chapters for my other stories but ideas keep bouncing around in my head saying write me write me! I also got a new job that s takes up most of my time so I can't write any of my stories. So to help get some of these ideas out of my head I decided to write my Pokemon story. It wasn't the one I had planned on writing originally but it just wouldn't get out of my head! This starts in season one of the Pokemon anime and features my OC Ember Ketchum, Ash's older sister. Now she is older than Ash therefore she has already started her journey so she will have some Pokemon that you won't see in Kanto. Just warning you now.**

**I don't own the Pokemon anime, no matter how much I wish I did, however I do own some of their videogames.**

**Ember's POV**

I felt the sun on my face when I woke up. As I stretched my thoughts became less fuzzy and I practically jumped out of bed to get dressed. Today my little brother Ash was getting his first Pokemon and I couldn't wait! Oh sorry, you probably have no idea who I am do you? My name is Ember Ketchum and I am 16 years old. I began my journey when I was 10 and started out with a... well I'll tell you later don't want to ruin the surprise now do we? I have traveled many different regions: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh, but I decided to come back to my roots and travel back through Kanto to help my younger brother through his journey. I have red eyes, black hair with red streaks that I put in a braid, and I'm about 5'6-5'7. I'm normally in a red t-shirt, a black unzipped hoodie with cut-off sleeves, ripped blue jeans, black tennis shoes with purple laces, a black bandanna with a purple pokeball wrapped around my right bicep, a red hanging crystal with a black chord, a purple belt to hold my pokeballs, and a silver charm bracelet around my right wrist. And my dream is to become either the first dark-specialized gym leader or the dark-specialized member of the Elite Four.

I suddenly heard a loud bang and looked out my window to see my younger brother in his pajama's running towards Oak's Ranch. Well he overslept.

"Mom! Ash overslept again!"

"Oh, we better hurry if we want to see the Pokemon he got."

"Let me get my shoes on and I'll be right behind you mom." I met my mother at the door and we met up with some of our neighbors who wanted to come with us to congratulate Ash on starting his journey. When we got to Oak's Ash and the professor were just now walking out of the building.

"Mom! Ember!"

"Oh, Ash I'm so proud of you! You're finally going to fulfill your dream and start your Pokemon training. But I'm, I'm going to miss you so much. Oh, my little boy!" I giggled a little at that. She had said almost the same to me and Ash hadn't wanted to let go of my leg until I promised I would catch some more Pokemon for him to play with and he had practically pushed me down the road. Aw, memories.

"Pikachu."

" I packed your sneakers and jeans, nice clean shirts and underwear and your favorite snacks and some hot chocolate in case you want something hot, but be careful not to burn yourself! And a pair of rubber gloves to do your laundry and a new clothes line to hang it out to dry -" Mom said as she placed each item in Ash's hands. I was bent at my knees laughing so hard I was crying.

"Mom, you're embarrassing me in front of all these people! Don't you know I'm a big kid now? Pokemon trainers can take care of themselves."

"You know mom she worries about us when we're not in her sight. I got the same treatment." I told him rubbing his hair.

"I understand." She looks down at Pikachu. "Hmmm? That's your Pokemon?"

"Pikachu"

"Yep that's my Pokemon."

"Pi." I bent down and smiled at Pikachu and waved before standing back up.

"With Pikachu at my side I'll get all the Pokemon in the world."

"I thought all Pokemon stayed inside their pokeballs, why doesn't this one?" Not all I thought to myself. One of mine hates being in her's for an extended amount of time I was actually surprised she wasn't out by now. And when she did decide to pop out I really hoped we were in an open field cause she was big.

"Huh? Oh yeah, right. Pikachu get in the ball now."

"Pi-ka-chu-pi-ka-chu-pi-ka-chu" Ash threw the ball at Pikachu but he hit it back with his tail. This continued on for quite some time now that I think about it.

"Oh you're playing catch! You're friends already!"

"Uh, Sure. Pikachu and I are real pals! Right?"

"But it's a little weird."

"Weird?" Pikachu suddenly shocked everyone who was in the crowd, but I bounced back quickly having been shocked multiple times by my own Pokemon.

"Those rubber gloves your mom packed will come in handy." Professor Oak told him looking like crispy fried Oak.

"Why?"

"Rubber doesn't conduct electricity."

"Hooray!"

"Don't forget to change your underwear, every single day. And Ember watch after your brother."

"Okay."

"Already ahead of you mom."

"Pikachu." We had to stop at home so Ash could get changed and grab his backpack, but Pikachu didn't want to walk nor did he want to get in his pokeball so Ash put on the rubber gloves and tied the washing line around Pikachu like a leash and started dragging him.

"Pikachu, are you going to be like this the whole way?"

"Pi" [Yes].

"Is it because you don't like me?"

"Pika, pika" [Yes]

"Well, I like you a lot. And since you're the Pokemon I'm training, don't you think you could be a little nicer and just open your mouth and tell me what's wrong?"

"Cha!" Pikachu then opened his mouth up wide showing his teeth.

"Uh, that's not exactly what I meant. Is your name all you can say?"

"Ash very few Pokemon can say anything other than their name even fewer can actually talk like humans you know."

"Pi-ka" he said nodding.

"Well then, you're just like all Pokemon, and you should act like one and get inside the pokeball just like it says in the pokedex."

Dexter: "While being trained a Pokemon usually stays inside its pokeball."

"Y'a see?" I rolled my eyes as Pikachu jumped up and hit a button on the pokedex. Now that I think about it how did he know which button to press?

Dexter: "However there are many exceptions. Some Pokemon hate being confined."

"Yeah I have a Pokemon that's the same way. Actually I'm pretty shocked she's still in her's." No sooner were the words out of my mouth when my Onix, Granite popped out of her pokeball and nudged me. Scaring both Pikachu and Ash which made me giggle as I rubbed her head. Ash turned his wide eyes from me and Granite and went back to talking to Pikachu.

"Ok then, this ought 'a make things better." He takes off the make-shift lead and the rubber gloves and places both on the ground. "And I'll get rid of these. How's that?" He asked moving his finger close to Pikachu.

Pikachu turned his head away from him. "Pi."

"Still not good enough? Huh?" We suddenly heard the sound of footsteps and we all turned around to see a little bird Pokemon. "A Pidgey!"

Dexter: "Pidgey is a flying Pokemon. Among all the flying Pokemon it is the gentlest and easiest to capture. A perfect target for the beginning Pokemon trainer to test his Pokemon skills."

"This is great! It's our lucky day! Pikachu go get it!"

Pikachu turned his head. "Chu."

"Aren't you ever going to listen to me?"

"Chu."

"But why not?"

Pikachu ran off towards a tree and scurried up it quickly. "Pika, pika, pika, pika. Cha!"

"OK, I get the message. I don't want your help or need it. I can get that thing all by myself!" Oh this I couldn't wait to see. Granite and I had been quiet for some time watching the two interact. I knew what Ash was going through my first Pokemon didn't want to listen to me either at first now we are the best of friends.

"Alright, I pledged to get all the Pokemon in the world. Now I'm ready to take the next step to be the #1 Pokemon master! Enjoy your last moments of freedom Pidgey cause you're mine!" He turned his hat around. "Pokeball go!" And threw the pokeball at the pidgey and I hung my head that was never going to work. "I did it!" Ash and I watched the ball in suspense but the pidgey escaped. "I blew it" I could hear Pikachu giggling in the tree.

Dexter: "To capture a Pokemon, you usually have your own Pokemon battle with the other." The electronic voice actually sounded quite patronizing.

"Now he tells me. Why didn't you sis?" He turned to me asking.

I rolled my eyes at that. "How will you ever learn if I give you the run down on how to make your own journey? I learned the same way you did through trial and error now it's your turn." Pikachu was still giggling in the tree.

"But I have to do everything myself!" Ash looked to his backpack. "Wait, I've got an idea." He rummaged through his bag and pulled out his PJ shirt. Oh no, I said sweat dropping is he going to do what I think he is? I gave Granite an apple and returned her to her pokeball telling her I would let her out later and followed after Ash quietly.

Ash was tiptoeing through the grass. "Okay. Just be quiet. There's nothing to be afraid of." He made it to the pidgey and froze. "Hi, little friend." Ash threw the shirt on the pidgey and trapped him in it. "Sorry Buddy!" The pidgey struggled and released a mini tornado which took Ash off the ground before throwing him to the side.

"What happened?"

Dexter: "Pidgey's gust power creates tornadoes, it also has a sand attack."

Ash's eyes got wide. "Sand!?" Pidgey started hurling sand at Ash. "Guess it's not my lucky day." Pikachu was laughing in his tree when we both heard a rustling noise from his backpack and I could make out the tail of a Rattatta.

"Hey! Get out of there!"

Dexter: "A forest Pokemon, Rattatta. It like cheese, nuts, fruits and berries."

"Yeah but, this isn't a forest, it's an open field."

Dexter: "It also comes out into fields to steal food from STUPID travelers." I giggled at that.

"That means...I'm stupid?" Pikachu laughed even louder. Ash noticed some Pidgeys in the tall grass ad threw a rock missing all of them. "I'll get you this time." He throws another rock and hits a bird in the head. "I got it!" It turns showing it's a Spearow. Oh that's not good. "I wonder what that is."

Dexter: "Unlike Pidgey, Spearow has a terrible attitude, it is very wild and will sometimes attack other Pokemon and humans." It tries to attack Ash but after a few attempts it turns it gaze to me but I duck out of the way and goes for Pikachu instead.

"Hey, leave Pikachu alone! It didn't throw the rock!"

Dexter: "Wild Pokemon tend to be jealous of human trained Pokemon." The Spearow still torments Pikachu trying to knock him out of the tree when Pikachu shocked it.

"Pikachu! You got it!" Spearow called out for reinforcement and a flock of Spearows appear and started flying towards us. "Uh oh! Uh, should we run?"

"We need to run and run now!" I told him grabbing his hand.

Pikachu starts nodding, "Pikachu"

"Don't worry Pikachu! No matter what I'll save you!" He said while we were running.

"Pika-chu" and he started running ahead.

"Don't run ahead! I said I'll protect -ow-!" Pikachu was suddenly bombarded by Spearow. "Leave it alone Spearows! Pikachu!"

"Ash go! Take Pikachu and run I'll catch up to you!" He looks to me worried.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine not the first time I've had to do something like this. GO!" I told him facing the flock of Spearow. He picks up Pikachu and keeps running until they come to a river cliff looking towards me one last time I nodded for him to jump.

"Well, here we go." and jumped off the cliff into the water. I grabbed my best friend's pokeball.

"Well just like old times huh? Let's show them what we got V!" Suddenly a giant blue creature appeared with palm leaves and a giant flower popped out from the ball and faced the Spearows and roared. "V use razor leaf!" Her palm leaves began to glow and razor sharp leaves appeared flying towards the Spearows taking out half. The other half flew out of range of the leaves making us unable to hit them and flew towards the direction Ash was in. "Oh no!" Venusaur and I ran in that direction hoping we weren't too late.

*********************TIME SKIP**********************

Venusaur and I had been walking for some time when I came across a girl with orange hair. She looked around Ash's age.

'Excuse me, you wouldn't have happened to see a boy with black hair and a red and white hat run buy with an injured Pikachu would you?"

"Yeah he just ran buy and stole my bike to get to the Pokemon center." I rubbed my face and groaned. "How do you know him?" She asked.

I sighed, "He's my younger brother and we were running from a flock of Spearow when I tried to fight them off and we got separated."

"Well he was heading to the Pokemon center. If you follow that road you'll probably catch up to him."

"Thank you." I told her letting out a breath in relief. "Come on V we better catch up to him."

"Wait!" V and I turned to her. "I never got your name!"

"Right sorry my name's Ember I told her holding out my hand.

"Misty." She shook my hand and we were heading to part ways when it started to rain."

"Really?" I asked and hid under Vr's flower to keep out of the rain dragging her with me. "Sorry about the dragging I thought you might like to get out of this rain."

"It's alright I'd rather be dry." We laughed and sat on the ground waiting for the rain to stop. As we were sitting there I started to mess with my charm bracelet.

"Why are you doing that?"

"Oh, what?" I noticed my hand was rubbing the charm I had representing Ash. "I always rub one of my charms when I worry about somebody I have on it."

"Your brother?" I nodded

"I can't exactly talk to him right now so to keep calm I have to do this."

"You really care about him huh?"

"Well yeah isn't that was an older sibling is supposed to do, care about their siblings and worry about them no matter what? I mean sure we fight sometimes but we always have each other." We suddenly saw a huge light coming from the left and I got worried about Ash all over again. I hoped this rain would stop soon. When the rain stopped I was ready to go and find Ash. Misty asked if she could tag along so she could get her bike back and I said she could. I returned Venusaur so she could rest and we headed down the road. Oh Ash, I hope you're okay.


	2. Trouble in Viridian City

**Here's chapter two of my Pokémon story tell me what you think. I'm switchin up how I wrote from the last chapter, it was mostly because I knew the first one was going to be a little rushed.**

** Ember POV:**

As Misty and I were walking down the road to Viridian city we noticed what seemed to be a jumble of scorched metal on the side of the road close to the forest. When we were able to get a better look at the jumble of metal I could see a look of recognition in her eyes.

"That's my bike!" I sweat dropped 'Oh Ash.' Misty picked up her bike and stomped down the roads towards Viridian City. When I caught up to her she was coughing because of a dust cloud left by Officer Jenny's motorcycle.

*cough cough* "Hey what's the big idea! Come back here!" She ran after it and I ran after her. When I caught up to her she was just walking into the Pokémon center still holding her charred bike. "Now I've got you!" She was panting from her sprint to the Pokémon Center. "I knew I'd find you here!" I let out a sigh of relief when I saw Ash was mostly unharmed from that flock of Spearows but I noticed Pikachu wasn't with him and glanced towards the shut door. 'Oh no Pikachu.'

"Hey what happened to your bike?" He asked pointing with wide eyes. I giggled a little at his expression.

"What happened to my bike? You happened to my bike, you little loser! This is what's left after you stole it to save your Pokémon! Now, I can see why your Pokémon is in the - whoa!" She misbalanced from the weight of the bike and fell over.

"Oh! Let me help you!" He exclaimed offering his hand. However she slapped it away.

"I don't need your help! And you're gonna pay for what you did to my bike!"

"I'll make up for it. I promise I will, really. But I can't do anything about your bike until..." He glanced back at the closed door to the operation room. Misty stood up with anger written clearly on her face.

"I don't want any of your lame excuses kid. I just want a new bike right now!"

"It's my Pikachu...my Pikachu's not too good." He said looking towards the ground. I stepped around Misty and pulled Ash into a hug and he hugged me back looking for a little comfort. I kissed the top of his head and rubbed his back stepping away from him to stand beside him. I clenched my fists in anger. Those stupid bloody Spearows! He looked back at the door in worry.

"Huh? Is it very serious?" She asked the anger melting from her face quickly.

"I think so, and there's nothing I can do to help now."

"Pikachu will be okay." I told him with a hand on his shoulder turning him towards me, "He's a fighter he'll pull through and be even stronger because of it."

"Thanks sissy." He whispered as he hugged me so only we could here. I hugged him back tightly telling him your welcome with ought words. We all heard the door open and turned towards it. Pikachu is wheeled out on a stretcher. Ash pulled out of my arms and ran towards Pikachu, Misty and I not far behind.

"Pikachu are you alright?" Pikachu had what looked like a lightbulb attached to his head with some tape keeping it there, along with some wires connected to the lightbulb.

"Your Pikachu's resting. It's a good thing you got it here so fast. The procedure went well, and it should be fine." Nurse Joy told him.

"Thanks to the Pokémon center." Misty said.

"Yes, thank you very much." Ash said.

"Thank you Nurse Joy." I told her.

"Now your Pokémon needs a good rest in the recovery room. You should go in with it Ash." Nurse Joy told him.

"Thanks." Ash turned to Misty, "Listen, I'm sorry about your bike. But I'm going to need some time to make things right."

"No way! I fell for that last time. Well, you should take care of Pikachu now, and we'll settle up later."

"Uh, ok." Ash said backing away slightly from her suddenness.

We suddenly heard Officer Jenny on the PA system: "Your attention please! Our Viridian City Radar Centers have detected an aircraft belonging to a gang of Pokémon thieves. If you have a Pokémon in your possession exercise extreme caution!" 'Oh no' suddenly there was the sound of breaking glass and two pokeballs fell into the Center. Out of the pokeballs came a snake like Pokémon called Ekans and a Koffing. The Koffing filled the Center with smoke so we couldn't see.

"What are, who are they!" Ash exclaimed. Misty and I covered our mouths from Koffing's Smoke. Suddenly a voice came from the smoke and I could see an outline of two people. One with really long hair and another with short hair.

"Don't be frightened little boy." A female voice said.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves." A male voice said. The smoke cleared from around their bodies. The woman had bright reddish-purple hair, green earrings and a white and black outfit on with a red R.

"To protect the world from devastation." The woman said.

"To unite all Peoples within our nation." The male had blue hair and a white and black outfit with a red R, and was holding a rose.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie!'

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's Right!" I had tangled with Team Rocket every now and again and most of them were pretty easy to defeat. The only problem this time was there wasn't enough room in the Pokémon Center for me to call out most of my Pokémon. I only had 3 on me. Two were too tall and one is just a baby. Wait a minute... did that Meowth just talk!?

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked.

"He just doesn't get it, does he?"

"How can I? You don't make any sense."

"We're here for the Pokémon."

"You're not getting Pikachu!"

"Pikachu? We're not interested in your precious electric rat." Jessie scoffed.

"We seek only rare and valuable Pokémon."

"You're wasting your time this is a center for weak and injured Pokémon."

"Well, that may be so but I wouldn't be at all surprised if we found a few little Pokémon gems among all the junk."

"You're starting to bug me." Ash told them.

"And you're starting to piss me off." I growled

"Isn't that cute."

"The boy's bugged."

"Then let's squash him!"

"Koffing attack!"

"Ekans go!" We all ran around the counter into a room full of pokeballs and were just barely missed by the Ekans which crashed into the computer and the wires taking out the power.

"Hey! The lights!" Misty exclaimed

"They must have cut the power. But we have our own Pika-power source." Nurse Joy told us. Several Pikachus ran around a device that stored the electricity they created.

"Oh! Look at all the Pikachu!" Misty said getting close to the glass. With the power back on the computers turned on.

Computer Voice: A crisis situation has arisen. Initiating emergency Pokéball transport sequence.

"We have to save those pokéballs! This is the Viridian City Pokémon Centre. We have an emergency situation. Transporting pokéballs!" Nurse Joy said typing on the computer.

Pewter City Nurse Joy: This is the Pewter City Pokémon Centre. Downloader activated. Ready to receive Pokéballs. The Gas from outside the door started leaking in and suddenly the door was broken by the Koffing who then ran into the shelves containing the pokeballs which fell to the floor.

"Get those Pokéballs!" Nurse Joy yelled. Ash spazzed a little before he reached down to grab a pokeball.

"This is war! Don't just hold 'em, throw 'em." Misty exclaimed.

"Right. Pokéball here we go!" The pokeball opened a Pidgey popped out, but flew away when it saw Ekans.

"That thing can't beat us." Jessie said.

"No? Well try this one. Pokéball here we go!" Ash threw another pokeball, but it was empty. "Empty?"

"We're never going to beat them that way!"

"Some of the Pokéballs are empty." Nurse Joy told us

"Well, now she tells me." He reaches down and picks up another one. "This one feels like a real winner. Pokéball go!" Out popped a Rattatta

"Huh. Pip-squeak." James scoffed. Ekans appears in front of Rattatta and it runs away.

"I guess I'm gonna have to take this into my own hands! You grab Pikachu and get out of here. I'll take care of these three clowns." She said slightly cocky. This is going to blow up in her face isn't it?

"That's pretty big talk coming from such a little lady." Jessie said mockingly.

"Well at least you're right about the pretty part. Thanks for the compliment." Well that was the vain comment of the day.

"The girl thinks she's pretty." James said.

"I agree with her. I think she's pretty too... Pretty pathetic."

"Oh! I'll show you! Pokéball go! Out pops a red and white spotted fish with a horn. "Goldeen return!" I face palmed.

"That's her best shot?" Jessie asked

"She's all washed up."

"You know as well as I do that water Pokémon can't battle on land! I was just warming up."

"Warming up?" Ash asked

Misty threw her next comment in Ash's direction "Just get Pikachu out of here!"

"Right!" Ash and I start running out of the building with Ekans and Koffing following us. Ash runs the stretcher into Misty's destroyed bike and he falls down and I trip over him hitting my elbow on the ground. The jolt from hitting the bike had woken up Pikachu.

"Pika pika!" The other Pikachu's jump over the wall and climb on top of Pikachu. All of them shock Team Rocket. Pikachu makes its way to the top. "Pikachu!" He looks perfectly healthy now guess he just needed a jump start.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled and I sighed in relief.

"Do I have to do everything? That mouse is cat food. Meowth. Just wait. Pikachu you're mine!" Meowth said stepping towards Ash, Pikachu, and I. Ash and I both slightly growled.

"Pika, pikapika pika!" Ash turned to Pikachu at this

"Pika pika?" Ash asked

"Pika!"

"Pika Pika Power?"

"Pika!"

"So you want, you want more power!" Ash gets onto Misty's bike and starts peddling to generate electricity.

"What's this?" Meowth asked

"Well, let's just say that Pikachu and I are gonna generate a little excitement for you, Meowth."

"Don't hog all the fun Ash." I told him jokingly and let out my baby Pichu (Okay I know you can't catch a Pichu until Johto but Pichu is the baby of Pikachu's so I had to use her). She may still be a baby but she could still generate a small shock. "Okay Pichu use a small Thundershock and direct ire at Pikachu." She nodded her head.

"Pichu!"

"Huh?"

"Uh oh."

"Meowth?"

"Pika pika- Pikachu!" Pikachu shocks Team Rocket. The Koffing let out some of its Gas which ignited and blew up the roof of the Pokémon Center. A few hours later Ash, Misty, and I were walking through Viridian forest when Misty suddenly screamed. I was feeding Pichu her bottle and almost dropped her from the scream. Pichu started to cry so I shushed her and gave her back her bottle and she drank happily. I turned back to see what all the commotion was about. Misty was hiding behind Ash so I raised my eyebrow silently asking her 'What?"

"What's the matter?" Ash asked.

"Look over there!" Ash turned and saw a green caterpillar like Pokémon.

"Cool it's a Caterpie! It's one of the bug Pokémon!"

"Even if it is a Pokémon, bugs are disgusting and I don't like them. Do something!" I giggled a little at that.

"Stand back," Ash brought an empty Pokeball. "This one's a piece of cake." It was a silent standoff between the two beings. "Pokéball go!" Will Ash capture this new Pokémon well you'll just have to wait and see?

** Sooo... How was that? Tell me what you thought but no flames please. Well Fav, follow, and review and I'll try and update as soo as I can. -ShadowPhoenix34.**


	3. First capture and evolution

**SO I know it's been awhile but I've had to work and my mind kept wanting me to wander to the different seasons and add Ember so my mind lost its Muse for a little while but I got it back for this chapter. So tell me what you think.**

It was a stare off between Ash and the Caterpie. Ash turned his hat and threw his pokeball. "Caterpie! You're mine!" We all watched in silence as Caterpie was sucked into the pokeball. It fell like hours before the pokeball dinged signaling the successful capture of Caterpie. Ash's eyebrow twitched and then he smiled kind of creepily and ran toward the pokeball. "Yes! I did it! Ha ha! I did it! I got Caterpie! I did it all by myself! I caught my first Pokémon! This is the first step on my way to becoming the number one Pokémon master in the whole world!" He was acting like he had just won the lottery. It was actually pretty funny. He grabbed hold of Misty's arm and pulled her with him in a circle in celebration. I giggling the entire time when I heard a yawn coming from my arms. I looked down and saw Pichu snuggled close to me fast asleep. I returned her to her pokeball so she could sleep without all that noise. I turned back to Ash and Misty and saw he was still celebrating his newly caught Pokémon.

"Hey wait a minute! I'm getting dizzy. You're just sick! Quit it! Stop it!" Misty said almost falling on the forest floor.

"Look out Pokémon, nothing's gonna stop me now!" I was still giggling when I noticed Pikachu had become dizzy from watching the two and fell over and I lost it. I fell to my knees with tears in my eyes cause I was holding in my laughter.

Misty finally wrenched her arm away from Ash. "Ash, you're acting like a..." Ash suddenly thrust the pokeball in Misty's face cutting her off.

"Look! Inside this ball is the very first Pokémon I ever caught in my whole entire life."

"Great, just keep it away from me will ya!" Misty said trying to put distance between herself and the pokeball. I raised my eyebrow at this, what was her problem.

"You aren't afraid of an itty bitty Caterpie in a pokéball are you?"

"Bugs get me all bugged out! Even when they're in a pokéball. Just keep it away!"

"I like bugs even if they're not in pokéballs. It must be great for Caterpie inside the pokéball, all cute and comfortable inside there!" He starts rubbing the pokeball to his face. "I love my new little Pokémon!"

"I guess it takes a worm to love a worm."

"Caterpie is actually a caterpillar not a worm." I told her my eyebrow twitching slightly from the insult.

"Very funny." Ash said with a sarcastic expression on his face. Ash bent crouched down to Pikachu's level. "Pikachu! We've got a new friend." Pikachu sniffs the pokéball and did a happy pose. "Oh, Pikachu I'm glad you like it!" Ash stood up, "And from now on we'll catch a whole bunch of new friends!" Ash looked at the ball." Caterpie you're sticking with us!"

Misty made a startled noise and turned around slowly with a horrified look on her face. "Does that mean?"

"Caterpie come out!" Before Caterpie was even completely out of his pokeball Misty quickly hides behind a tree on the other side of the road.

"There's nothing to be scared of. Come on Caterpie climb up on my shoulder." Caterpie begins to, but then sees Misty from the corner of its eye. Caterpie made an excited squeal and ran towards Misty kicking up dust. .

"Hey, Caterpie, come back! "Ash said. Misty screams. Caterpie had run over to her and begins to rub up against her leg.

"Hey Misty, Caterpie really likes you. Isn't that cute?" I was struggling not to burst into a fit of laughter, this was soo much fun to watch.

"Get this disgusting bug away from me!" Misty said falling to her knees. "Please don't come any closer to me!" She said as she scooted farther away from the bug type.

"What, you think Caterpie's disgusting?"

"Pika pika." Pikachu said as he patted Caterpie on the back. His head drooped when he heard what Misty had said.

"Misty if you think Caterpie is disgusting you don't want to know what I've seen on my travels." I shuddered at the thought, some of the things I had seen were better left in the past.

"I know," Misty said picking up Pikachu, "you be friends with that creepy bug and I'll be friends with Pikachu."

"Pikachu only likes me and zaps anyone who tries to- huh?"Ash said looking smug before he noticed Pikachu was on Misty's lap, and they were playing. "Oh! Pikachu!" Ash said angrily.

Misty looked to Caterpie who looked like he was going to cry any minute. "It's so gross. Ash put that slimy thing back in the pokéball! Bugs are one of the three most disgusting things in the world!"

"Aside from you, what are the other things?"

"Very funny! Carrots, peppers...and bugs. Everybody has something they don't like and I don't like bugs!"

"Yeah, well I like carrots and peppers and bugs." Ash said pulling down his eyelids and sticking out his tongue. "What I don't like is the way you're hurting Caterpie's feelings with your silly fear of bugs!" He turned to Caterpie. "I don't think you're ugly or disgusting at all Caterpie. Come on climb up on my shoulder. You're not gonna scare Misty anymore." Caterpie climbs up his shoulder and I waved at the cute little thing rubbing his head. He rubbed back with a happy expression on his face. I started walking in front of the farther down the road I stopped and turned around waiting for Ash and Pikachu to catch up. If Misty was going to be mean to the cute little Caterpie they could settle it themselves.

"What do you mean he won't scare me?"

"We'll go on without her."

"Chu!" Pikachu jumped out of Misty's arms and followed after Ash and Caterpie. All four of us started off without Misty.

"Oh yeah! I'll show you!" As we kept walking I noticed Misty began to follow us from a distance.

"Pika pi."Ash stopped walking.

"Huh? What's the problem Pikachu?"

"Pikachu." He said pointing towards Misty. Ash turned around and when noticed by Misty she hid behind a tree

"What are you following us for?"

"My...my bike. I'm holding you responsible for my bike."

"When are you going to get over that dumb old bike?"

"When she gets I new one." I told him with a 'duh' voice. He stuck his tongue out at me.

"For your information Mr. Pokémon Master, you're the dumb one because if you hadn't destroyed it in the first place I could have ridden out of here by now."

"I told you I'd make good on your bike one day. And If I'm so dumb, how come you're still following me!"

"I'm not following you. This happens to be the fastest way through the woods!"

"This is the only way through the woods if you don't want to get lost!" I yelled sarcastically.

"Fine, do whatever you want." Ash said turning around and walking away.

"That's exactly what I'm doing!" Pikachu sighs

"Cha."

Later that night

When it had started to get dark Ash and I started to make camp. We started a fire and ate some of the food I had stopped to get before we walked into the forest. I was getting comfortable in my sleeping bag when Pichu popped out of her pokeball wanting to be fed again. I grabbed another bottle from my bag and fed her while Ash was getting ready for bed.

"We'd better get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a big day." Pikachu and Caterpie nodded from the stump.

"Well we'd all get some sleep if you'd shut your big mouth!" Misty said

"Don't let the bedbugs bite!" Ash said cheekily. By this time Pichu had finished her bottle and yawned snuggling close to me. I put the bottle away and went to sleep with Pichu next to me. I was suddenly awoken by a scream hours later. I jumped up with wide eyes my hair in every direction looking around frantically when I noticed Caterpie was next to Misty. I groaned falling back on my sleeping bag. It was too early for this. Ash jumps up, still tucked up within his sleeping bag.

"What's wrong? What's happening?"

"What is this thing doing sleeping near me?"

Ash laughed. "Caterpie just wants to be your friend."

"If that thing wants to be my friend it can stop bugging me already." She looked down at Caterpie yelling at him "If you're a Pokémon get out of my face and into that pokéball!" Caterpie's eyes started to water and I felt angry at misty for making the poor thing sad.

"Oh, Misty, you're so unbelievable! Caterpie means no harm. Why it likes you I'll never know." He begins to crawl along the ground following Caterpie. "Caterpie what's the matter? Hey, hold on Caterpie!" Caterpie goes into its ball.

"Pikachu..." He says tapping the pokeball and Pichu joins him looking like he wants to cry.

"Alright Misty, you owe Caterpie an apology. Pokémon have feelings too, you know." Misty turns away from him and I glare at her. "Come on, Caterpie, don't you worry. One day we'll show her!" A pidgeoto lands in front of the group.

Ash sheds his sleeping and puts on his hat and I turn back to my sleeping bag to put it away Pichu helping me with the smaller items I needed to put back in my bag. "Wow! A Pidgeoto!" **Pidgeoto, an evolved form of the Pidgey. It is armed with sharp claws and dives from the sky to capture its prey. Unlike the gentler Pidgey, Pidgeoto can be dangerous. Approach with extreme caution.**

"Alright Pidgeoto. Ha! I'll show you who the dangerous one around here is. Pokéball go!" I sighed shaking my head. Pidgeoto raises its wing and the pokéball bounces off it.

"You don't get it do you? You don't just throw a pokéball and capture a Pokémon. You have to make it battle and weaken it first. The only reason you got to catch Caterpie is because it's already a weakling!"

"Misty that was just harsh." I told her walking closer to Ash.

"I know what I'm doing, and you just better quit picking on Caterpie, okay?" He turns towards Misty, "And now if you'd kindly keep your big MOUTH shut, you'll see how it's done." "Go Caterpie!" He says throwing its pokeball. Misty, Pikachu, and I gasp.

"Pika!"

"Ha! I told you I knew what I was doing."

"You don't have any idea of the mistake you just made do you? "Misty tells him as I smack him in the back of the head.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asks worriedly rubbing the back of his head in pain from my slap. The Pidgeoto starts chasing Caterpie

"Caterpie! Caterpie, Counter Attack!" Caterpie tries to fight back, but the Pidgeoto hits it. "Caterpie!"  
"Quick call it back!"

"Caterpie return." He returns Caterpie and Pidgeoto's talons sink into the tree Caterpie had been knocked into. "Pikachu go!" The Pidgeoto breaks free from the tree flying into the sky. "Pikachu, Thunder shock now!" Pikachu thunder shocks Pidgeoto.

"Pokéball go! "This time the Pidgeoto is captured]. "Yes! We got Pidgeoto! "He and Pikachu make a victory sign and I giggled at that. He walks back to Misty to gloat. "I am the greatest!"

"You are the worst. You have no idea what you're doing! It will be a long time before you're a Pokémon master, like a million years."

"I'm trying to..."

"You should try to learn something about Pokémon first. With Pokémon you've got to use strategy. Pidgeoto is a bird, Caterpie is a worm. Birds eat worms, Mr. Pokémon Master."

"Well, if you just try hard enough things will work out, won't they?"

"No Ash, I'm afraid things won't just work out if you try hard enough. The Pokémon trainer's judgement is more important than anything else and unfortunately for you the trainer has to have a brain." I push the two apart.

"Okay break it up!" I yell.

"PICHU!" I suddenly heard a laugh from the woods, along with a familiar voice.

"So we meet again." A male voice said.

"I know that voice." Ash and I said

To protect the world from devastation.

To unite all peoples within our nation.

To denounce the evils of truth and love.

To extend our reach to the stars above.

Jessie!

James!

"No, not this again." Ash says. I groan this is going to be a reoccurring thing is it.

Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!

Surrender now or prepare to fight!

Meowth! That's Right!

"Um, we're kind of busy now so if you can..."

"Quiet little boy, we're not here to listen to you, we're here to get your Pokémon." The woman, Jessie, says. They point together at Pikachu and I recall Pichu quickly. She's still too young for a full out battle, she can do little things but not this.

"Hand over that Pikachu." The male, James, says.

"Hey, this is my Pikachu. Go out and find your own."

"The only Pikachu we want is that one!"

"We're only looking for the rarest and most valuable Pokémon in the world kid."

"And that special Pikachu is just the kind of Pokémon we need."

Meowth scratches his partners. "Stop giving them all our secrets!"

"Is my Pikachu really that special?"

"Your Pikachu's powers impress even me. I really got a charge out of its incredible attack the last time we met. Its powers exceed its evolutionary level. Your Pokémon-" Jessie and James stomp on Meowth.

"Now you're giving away our secrets!" Jessie says.

"Shut up before you tell them everything."

"I'm in charge cut it out!" The team stops and regain their composure.

"Make things easy and hand over that Pikachu."

"Forget it!" Ash says turning his head.

"Leave!" I yell pointing in a different direction. I take out V's pokeball.

"Then you leave us no choice." James says

"Pokémon battle! Ekans, GO!" Jessie says

"Koffing, go get them!" James says.

"Hey, two against one? That's cheating!" I put my hand on Ash's shoulder calming him down showing my pokeball.

"Well, as we say all's fair in love, war, and Pokémon battles." Jessie says.

"I think that saying's rotten, and so are you." I nod my head agreeing with him.

"Of course we are, we're the bad guys."

"Well if they're going to use two Pokémon I don't see why we can't use two Pokémon."

"Already ahead of you Misty." I tell her. "Let's show what we got V. Pokeball GO!" I throw my Pokeball releasing my Venusaur who releases a roar.

"The Pokémon League rules say only one at a time." I raise my eyebrows, where is that in the rules.

"Ash, if you follow the rules you're gonna lose all your Pokémon.

"Koffing, Sludge Attack now." Koffing squirts sludge into Pikachu's face, temporally blinding him.

"Pi!"

"If you think you can use your dirty tricks to beat me you're wrong!" He turns to Misty. "They might try anything to get what they want, but no matter what happens, don't let them have Pikachu understand?" Misty just stands there, shocked. "Misty, come on!"

"But what about the other two...?" Ash gives Misty Pikachu and prepares to fight Team Rocket.

"So what's your big battle plan?" Jessie asks. Venusuar and I glare at her and she shrinks back a little.

Ash starts talking to himself, "I can't send Caterpie it's too weak from the last battle. Pidgeoto go!"

"Koffing, its grime time." Koffing flies towards Pidgeoto trying to get it.

"Ekans, go get your dinner!"

"V knock it back with vine whip." Ekans is knocked back into a tree, but gets up shaking its head.

"Pidgeoto, Wind Attack."

"Ekans, go underground." Pidgeoto flaps its wings trying to stop.

"Koffing comes up behind Pidgeoto"

"Pidgeoto behind you! Watch out!" Koffing tries to blind it with some gas, but Pidgeoto uses its wings to blow it away. Koffing then tries to hit it with sludge. Pidgeoto dodges and ekans comes up from the ground.

"Pidgeoto!"

Team Rocket starts singing, "We're gonna get a Pokémon! We're gonna get a Pokémon! We're gonna get a Pokémon!

"Gust Counter Attack now!" Pigeoto, surrounded by Team Rocket's Pokémon, is ambushed.

"Pidgeoto return!" He looks at Team Rocket. "I'll show you!" He runs at Team Rocket, before I can grab him, hoping to fight them.

"Ash!"

"Alright, let's go, put 'em up!" Ash tries to hit Team Rocket, but James simply holds

him back with one hand on his forehead.

"Ha, what a fool! In Pokémon battles only the Pokémon can fight each other. "Ash stops fighting, realizing it's futile.

"Buzz off." James flicks Ash's forehead, making Ash tumble backwards.

Misty rushes over to Ash. "Are you ok?"

"Guess you've got no choice, let Pikachu in and watch Team Rocket win."

"V use razor leaf." Tons of razor sharp leaves fly towards Ekans and Koffimg knocking them to the ground. They get up albeit a little shakily. Jessie, James, and Meowth turn towards me with wide eyes. "We are nowhere near done!" I growl out.

"Pikachu!" He starts struggling wanting to fight.

"No, Pikachu, you can't battle in this condition. Ash, what are...?"

Ash start talking to Caterpie's pokéball. "I know you're still weak from battling Pidgeoto, but now, Caterpie, you're my only hope. Just give it your very best shot... Caterpie Go! "Caterpie emerges.

"What's that?

"It's a bug! A measly little bug."

Jessie while laughing, "Let's get the bug spray." Ekans and Koffing attack Caterpie, but Caterpie rolls into a ball.

"Hang in there" Misty whispers.

"Caterpie, String Shot now!" Caterpie is able to wrap Ekans and Koffing within its string and runs towards them knocking them away.

James sounding shocked. "Beaten by a Caterpie."

"That really bugs me."

"Now watch a real Pokémon in action." Meowth is also wrapped up in string. Jessie and James kneel near Meowth.

"It's time Team Rocket blasted off." Jessie and James pick up Meowth and run off.

"You may have won this round, but we'll be back."

"Come back anytime. We'll be glad to beat you."

"What did you do?" I ask

"We did it. We did it! We won our first Pokémon victory fair and square! Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Ash picks up a scratched Caterpie. "Caterpie I'm very proud of you. You really did your best and we won because of you."

"You're stronger than you look Caterpie." Misty says.

"Pika!"

"Well Misty I guess you feel different about Caterpie now."

"Well, I..." Ash holds Caterpie out towards Misty.

"So why don't you two make up. Just pat Caterpie on the head and say thanks for a really great job. You like Pokémon, so it's only right to congratulate one for doing a good job."

"I guess you're right." Misty starts to bring her hand towards Caterpie, but it

Begins to shot string over itself. Misty screams.

"Caterpie? What?" I start jumping in happiness and Venusaur has to hold me still with her vines.

"It's evolving!"

"Caterpie, this is so great!" A green Pokémon that looks like a deformed chrysalis appears from the glow that consumed Caterpie.

**Metapod, Caterpie's next stage. It has encased its body in a hard shell. This specimen reached this stage faster than any previously discovered Pokémon of this variety.**

"Hey! Maybe that means it can keep changing and go on to the next stage right away."

"Pi pika pi!"

"Nice to meet you, Metapod. Not in the mood to talk?"

"Pi-ka-chu"

Misty to herself, about Ash. "I've never met anyone like him. He really does like Pokémon."

I walk up beside Misty. "I could have told you that in a heartbeat. He's been like that since he was a baby. I mean he made me promise to catch tons of Pokémon so he could play with them when I started my journey.

Ash holds Metapod up in front of her. "Ahh!"

"Misty, you two were just about to be friends. You didn't forget did you?"

"I didn't forget, but, but I..." A Beedrill flies by the group. "I'll do anything let's just get out of this forest!"

"No way! There's still plenty more Pokémon in this forest." Ash runs off and I am quick to follow.

"Hey, wait for me!"

"Come on! We've got lots of Pokémon to catch" I stopped a little ways behind them looking at the dark forest in front of us. V and I turned towards each other hoping we didn't have to go through what we did the first time through this forest. God I hope not. We turned back towards the forest walking slowly.

**So tell me what you think. So my brother and I will play a version of guess that Pokémon while we do the dishes and I kind of wanna give it a try here. So "Who is this Pokémon" A psychic type from Kanto that is the final stage of evolution. Put your answer in the review. First who gets it will be acknowledged in the next chapter. So review, follow, and favorite.**

** Shadow Phoenix34**


	4. Just a casual stroll or not

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. My job takes up a lot of my time and even if I wanted to work on it I don't have my computer on me. There was also a scare when I thought I lost part of my story but I eventually found it. So anyway I got a brand new computer that's actually my own so I don't have to share any longer. SO that's a good thing. I also have a polyvore account that I will put into my bio so you can have a better image of Ember's outfit.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon franchise. I do however own some of the games. I only own Ember. **

**The answer for the last pokemon was Alakazam. So congrats guest reviewer Plusle's Minun you were correct. **

**Ember POV:**

"Aaah!" Misty screamed again. I rolled my eyes this was going to get annoying fast. We're in a forest what did she expect?! I looked up and saw Misty in a tree hanging from a branch.

"What's wrong now?" Ash asked.

"I think I see another bug! Gross!"

"Maybe it's a… Cowterpie." I giggled at the image of Ash in a cow costume. Misty fell out of the tree and Pikachu fell face first on the ground.

"That's not funny! You know I hate bugs and I saw one right over there!" She exclaimed pointing. Ash and I looked in the direction she was pointing and we saw what looked like a yellow worm with a white stinger on its head.

"A weedle!" Ash exclaimed. **Weedle. The stinger on this Pokémon's head guarantee's that any attacker will get the point right where it hurts**. "A stinger huh? Now there's a challenge…" I smiled at his enthusiasm

"Why are you so excited about a bug with a stinger? Make it go away!" Mist whined.

"You got to be kidding. You can't possibly expect a great Pokémon trainer like me to let a Weedle escape. I'm going to catch it." He take out a poke ball before pausing. "Oh! Oh yeah, I almost forgot you have to weaken a Pokémon before you catch it. Let's go Pikachu." I turn to Pikachu who is pretending to be taking a nap.

"Pikachu." Ash almost fell over in shock.  
'Taking a nap huh? Okay, snooze you lose. There's still Pidgeoto and Metapod to do the job, and they give me the respect I deserve." I giggled a little at that having to cover my mouth so they get smothered. He turned around and stuck his tongue out at me.

"You deserve to have your head examined." Misty said. She looked down and saw the Weedle on her foot. She screamed and ran off. "Don't just stand there catch it!"

"Have no fear Ash is here!" Ash took out a pokeball and turned his hat around. "Pidgeoto I choose you! Pidgeoto gust attack! That's the way we do it!" Ash exclaimed. A few seconds past and as Ash was still trying to catch the Weedle a kid in a full on Samurai suit complete with sword came out of nowhere and pointed it at Ash. Now I am being completely serious with you, I repeat this is not a joke, the kid samurai and my little brother had a Metapod vs. Metapod showdown. Trust me I'm not even kidding. The battle was going on for so long I'm pretty sure I ended up dosing off in the shade half way through. I mean can you blame me they're Metapods all they know is harden right now, with the occasional tackle, but again mostly just harden!

"We're going to be stuck in this forest for the rest of our lives. Boys can be so stubborn." Misty whined.

"Right on." I said throwing my fist into the air. From the 'battle' area I heard to distinct thuds. Ash and the 'samurai' had fallen over exhausted. How the…? They weren't even the ones battling!

"You two are more hard headed the your Metapods." I smiled at that while popping my back to remove the stiffness. Suddenly we all heard loud buzzing. My eyes widened… please tell me that isn't what I think it is I prayed. "Huh what's that noise?"

"A beedrill swarm approaches. Our match must end. Metapod, return!" The samurai exclaimed returning his Pokémon.

"Beedrill swarm!" Ash exclaimed. **Beedrill. This Pokémon is an evolved form of Weedle following its Kakuna stage. Its sting is highly poisonous. **I put my hand on my back right between my shoulders. The memory will forever haunt me of the feeling of a Beedrill's sting.

"The Weedle that got away from you has informed the rest of its kind. Good day." He said running away. Suddenly a Beedrill swoops down and takes off with Ash's Metapod. Ash raises his pokeball ready to return Metabod to safety.

"Metapod return now!" However the Beedrill dodges the bema from the pokeball and takes off with Metapod in its grasp. "Oh no, it got away!"

"Pikachu" Pikachu tries shocking the swarm of Beedrill, but ends up shocking us instead and only one Beedrill.

"Come on let's move it!" Misty yells grabbing Ash and running away from the swarm and I end up taking up the rear.

"But Metapod?" I could see the sadness in Ash's eyes but I knew we had to keep running, Beedrill didn't like when they're targets fight back. We continued to run from the Beedrill when I looked behind us along with Misty.

"They're gaining on us!" Misty and I yelled. We hid behind a bush, but when we looked around we saw we were surrounded by Kakuna.

"This isn't good." I said

"A whole hive of Kakuna." The Samurai said. **Kakuna. A transitional stage between Weedle and Beedrill. Kakunas remain inactive until they evolve into deadly Beedrill and hatch.**

I suddenly heard Ash exclaim, "Hey over there, it's Metapod!" Sure enough Metapod was leaning against the tree.

"Keep your voice down!" Misty whispered/yelled covering his mouth. Suddenly all the Kakuna began to glow.

"Oh no, they're all hatching!" I exclaimed. We all got up and started running again when we happened across a log cabin.

"Log cabin! I think we can make it" The samurai said. We got the door of the cabin closed just in time. The Beedrill crashed into the building damaging it, we could all still here them buzzing around outside. I slid down the wall in relief we were safe, for now.

"Whew. That was close." Ash said.

"I hope you have learned your lesson, Novice. You letting that Weedle escape almost cost us our lives."

"Excuse me?!" I said getting up from the floor pointing my finger at the Samurai. "This coming from the kid who interrupted him trying to capture the Weedle for a battle which then allowed the Weedle to escape. Or did you forget that part!?" I asked coming to my brother's defense.

"Take back that novice crap!" My brother yelled squeezing my hand in silent thanks.

"I do take it back! Because not even a novice would abandon his Pokémon as you did!"

"I tried to save Metapod." Ash said looking away his hands in fists shaking.

"I'm sorry It's a little difficult to return a Pokémon that's in the grasp of a flying Beedrill! Also including the fact we have been running away from said swarm of Beedrill Metapod is probably safer with then than he is with us!" I yelled in frustration throwing my hands in the air wanting to smack this kid. The samurai ignored me and continued to tear down my brother's confidence.

"Your Metapod will pay for its trainer's inexperience. The other trainers from Pallet would never have been so irresponsible.

"Other trainers from Pallet? Have you fought Pokémon matches from Garry and the others?" Ash asked.

"Ah! There were three spectacular matches, each more challenging than the last. Those trainers really knew how to raise Pokémon. Even though I was defeated all three times, I was inspired to redouble my own training. I have been eagerly preparing for the day when I would finally defeat the next trainer from Pallet.

"So that's why you've been waiting around here for Ash to show up." Misty said.

"Compared to those three novice here is a joke."

"Trust me kid if you went against me you wouldn't be coming out on top." I growled into his face stalking off to comfort my brother. Who did this guy think he was, I mean good god. The next morning when I got up I noticed Ash wasn't next to me. I quickly hopped up frantic with worry over my missing little brother. However I had an idea where he was heading so I left before Misty and the Samurai even knew I was up back tracking through the forest to find Ash. When I finally caught up to Ash a Beedrill was heading towards him.

"Ash!" I yelled pulling him away as fast as I could. However I noticed that Metapod had leapt in front of Ash taking the attack from the Beedrill. The attack opened a scratch in his shell and the Beedrill flew off with a broken needle.

"Metapod! Are you hurt! Are you ok Metapod?" As asked worried for his Pokémon. Suddenly a light escaped from the scratch in Metapod's shell and it evolved into a Butterfree! It was beautiful! It started flying around happy to be able to fly. "Butterfree!"

"Oh, it so beautiful!' Misty exclaimed. **Butterfree. One week after Caterpie evolves into Metapod, it again evolves into a Butterfree. **I looked up and noticed the Beedrill were approaching again. I reached down to get one of my pokeballs. Before we had left for the forest I was able to get some of my Pokémon from Professor Oak and give him my Onix so I had the ability to travel through the forest withought worrying about her taking down the trees.

"Her come the other Beedrills." Misty said.

"I'm on it." I said. "Beautifly I choose you!" From the red light a Pokémon that looked similar to a monarch butterfly appeared.

"Beauuu!" She exclaimed flying in front of me. Ash looked down at Butterfree.

"Butterfree? Yeah. Butterfree knock them out with your Sleep Powder."

"Beautifly you use your Sleep Powder as well." The two butterflies flew above the Beedrills allowing there Sleep Powder to spread over them making all the Beedrill to fall to the forest floor unconscious. Beautifly returned to me and landed on my head.

"Yay! You put half the Beedrill to sleep. Butterfree you're the best! Hooray!"

"You were able to handle you Butterfree so well just after it evolved. Most impressive."

"You can't always judge a book but its cover or in this case a trainer's strength by where he comes from." I told the samurai wisely. The samurai was kind enough to show us the way out of the forest after that fiasco which I was grateful for.

"This trail will lead you to Pewter City." He told us.

"That's great. But before we leave Samurai, we still have to finish our match." Ash said.

"Compared to you and your sister, my friend, I am the novice. But I will keep perfecting my technique, and one day we will meet again."

"I'm sure it will be a spectacular match."  
"That is guaranteed."

"Just promise not to match Metapod vs. Metapod again." Misty said

"Pika chu" He said nodding.  
"I'd catch up on sleep that way." I said laughing.

"Until then Samurai!  
"See ya!"  
"Pikachu!"

"Be careful of those Beedrill!"

"Farewell!" And with those goodbyes we left Viridian forest and set our sights on Pewter City and Ash's first gym badge and my new badge.

**So here is another guess that Pokémon. This pokemon is from Hoenn, is able to mega evolve and is normally blamed for natural disasters when instead trying to warn people of it.**


	5. Ember's first Gym Battle

**Sorry for the long wait everyone I was working on my other stories as well as the fact that every time I went to write this the YouTube one I was watching disappeared from my save videos. Oh and congratulations SoulStealer1987 Loves Undertale who was the first person to comment on my Quotev chapter that the Pokémon was Absol. 10 points to you.**

**I don't own the Pokémon anime, no matter how much I wish I did, however I do own some of their videogames. **

Our group of 3 humans and a Pikachu finally made it out of the Viridian Forest to the wondrous view of Pewter City. But really any view was better than tree as far as the eye can see.

"Yay Pewter City!" Misty exclaimed.

"Phew!" Ash said sitting on a rock, "For a while there I thought we were going to be stuck in that forest forever." Pikachu sighed and sat beside Ash.

"You are so over dramatic Ash. We were just fine." I told him leaning against a tree.

"Pewter City is gray the color of stone. The town has always been famous for stone." A male voice said from below us.

"Huh what who's the old guy?" Ash asked looking down at the man then at Misty and me. I shrugged because I had no idea.

"No idea." Misty said.

"My name is Flint and you're sitting on some of my merchandise young man."

"Oh sorry!" Ash said standing up quickly. "Uh you sell rocks"  
"They're Pewter City souvenirs. Want to buy some?"  
"No thanks. I'm travelling to become a Pokémon Master." Ash said

"I'm good but thanks for asking." I told the man politely. Flint looked towards Pikachu as the poor thing let out an exhausted breath.

"Well your Pokémon seems worn out. Why don't you follow me I'll take you to the Pokémon Center."

"See?" Ash said looking to Misty, "Looks can be deceiving he seems like a nice guy.

"Are you sure?" Misty asked skeptically.

"By the way that'll be a $2 charge for resting on one of my rocks." Flint said reappearing with his hands out. Ash and Misty did an anime fall and I rolled my eyes pulling my wallet from my bag pulling out the required amount. When that was done I pulled Ash and Misty behind me as I followed Flint to the Pokémon Center.

"Please revitalize my Pokémon." Ash said to Nurse Joy. I was leaning against the counter beside him feeding Static, my Pichu,** (So I was just sitting trying to work on this story and I decided to give Pichu a name so we can tell the difference when she becomes a Pikachu) **with my 3 other pokeballs in the tray next to me.

"Sure right away Ash." Nurse Joy replied.

"Uh...Nurse Joy?" Ash asked confused I snickered softly to myself it was always funny to watch someone be shocked by the fact all Nurse Joy's and Officer Jenny's looked alike. Even the ones in other regions were related to each other just don't ask me to get into that family tree we'd be here for a while. "But this isn't Viridian City, this is Pewter City."

"The Joy in Viridian City is my little sister. I'm the older Joy. I've heard nice things about you. Very nice."

"Uh thank you."  
"Have you seen that poster?" Nurse Joy asked motioning to it as she walked away with our Pokémon to be healed as I continued to feed Static. The poster was about the Pokémon League Regional Championship.  
"Pokémon League Regional Championships. Alright!" Ash stated excited.

"HA!" Misty exclaimed surprising Ash.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked confused.

"To enter the Pokémon League you need to beat gym leaders from other towns and get their badges as proof. Misty turned to Ash and I her arms crossed. "Can you do that?"

"Of course I can." Ash said determined. "Besides Ember has already competed in multiple Leagues. She knows what she's doing she she's going to help me out."  
"What are big sisters for. Besides I need to go back through and get a newer set because every 5 years you need to get a new set and I missed the deadline last year." I stated pushing down Ash's hat slightly. From behind us I heard someone laughing. Static finished her bottle and climbed onto my shoulder and we both turned to see that Flint was the one laughing.

"Don't tell me you plan on challenging Brock, the Pewter City Gym Leader?" _Brock, so that's the gym leader now I couldn't seem to recall the leader from 6 years ago I remembered the battle but not his name. _

"Of course I do. As soon as Pikachu and my other Pokémon are healed I'll have no problem defeating him. Show me this Brock's gym. I'll beat him." Ash said determined got to give the kid props he had fire. Flint just laughed.

"You'll beat him." He said sarcastically. He then turned away laughing. Brock must be a strong trainer if someone finds a challenge against him this funny. This... was going to be an interesting battle I could tell.

Misty, Ash and I were eating at the Cafeteria connected to the Pokémon center while we waited for Nurse Joy to tell us our Pokémon were healed. I had given Nurse Joy Static before we had headed over so she could get looked at. "Oh that Flint trying to make a fool out of me!"

"Do you really think you can win?" Misty asked. "Gym leaders are different from your everyday Pokémon trainer. They're much, much tougher." Misty scolded him.

"I feel slightly insulted." I told her putting down my chopsticks with my eyebrow raised. "I've met some tough 'regular Pokémon trainers'" I said using air quotes, "that can give any gym leader a tough time. I included. Ash knows another one."

"Rex?" He asked around the food in his mouth. I nodded slightly with my arms crossed leaning against the back of the booth. Misty just rolled her eyes she apparently didn't believe me I can't wait to show her just how strong I was.

"I'll tell you what Ash if you ask me really nicely I'll help you out." She said with a chime. I rolled my eyes let him do this on his own I'll be here to give him pointers but I'm not gonna sit here and hold his hand he needs to learn and make mistakes that's how he gets stronger.

"I don't need any help." He managed to get out around his food. When didn't my brother not have food in his mouth? Misty jumped from her seat angrily.

"Is that so?! Fine with me there's no way you'll beat Brock in the Pewter City Gym." With that she walked away. Leaving us with the check. Well how nice of her. I managed to calm Ash down and paid for all our meals. Being a Pokémon Trainer for six years does a girl good. When that was done Ash and I walked back to the counter to receive our Pokémon when we heard our names over the intercom. Static jumped from the tray into my arms were she coddled up to my chest while I moved one of my arms to return my pokeballs to their rightful places on my belt. I turned towards Ash and saw Pikachu riding on his shoulder. They were ready to go. We walked down the path that if my memory serves me right is the way to the Pewter Gym I stopped Ash in his tracks.

"Sis what…?" He started to ask but I put my hand over his mouth to stop him.

"Let me battle him first. As you told Misty I've done this multiple times before so I know what to expect and so you have a better idea of how gym battles are performed. Alright?"

"But..."

"Ash just this one time. I promise." He nodded his head in reluctance seeing my point. When we finally arrived at the gym I could tell it hadn't changed much a fresher coat of paint but that was about it from the outside anyway. It still looked like a bunch of stones stacked to look like a building and held together with metal beams. You could tell just by the appearance that it was a rock gym.

"So this is Pewter Gym?" Ash asked confused.

"Yep even 6 years ago it looked like this."

"Alright then!" And with that we pushed the giant metal doors open. "Hello?!" Ash asked into the dark room as his voice echoed off the walls.

"Who goes there?" A male voice asked from the dark. Ash jumped and I just turned towards where the voice seemed to have originated from. A spotlight came on over head the figure illuminating him. The guy couldn't have been any older than I was. He wore brown pants, an orange t-shirt, and a green vest with four pockets on the front, two on each side. He was a tan coloring with brown spiky hair. I stepped in front of Ash and faced the cross leg sitting teen.

"My name is Ember Ketchum and I would like a battle." I told him politely but firmly.

"This isn't your first gym battle is it?" The teenager asked with a slightly knowing voice his eyebrow raised.

"Not even close. Second time around Kanto though. It's been a few years I need a newer set to compete." I told him honestly motioning Ash to watch from the catwalk.

"Very well then. A two on two battle with only you being allowed substitutions. Is that all right?" He asked standing up.

"Fine by me. Your gym your rules." I replied. He noticed to the Static who had been hiding behind my legs and waved at her which made her smile but hide behind my legs.

"She's still a little shy she's only hatched about 2-3 months back." I told him picking her up in my arms. I heard a loud bang and the walls to my left and right opened as the gym floor headed towards me. I back flipped missing the gym floor and landed on my side of the battle field.

"Let the match begin! As challenger you can choose first."

"Very well then. Poliwhirl, lock and load. **(I'm not going to describe all the Pokémon. If you don't know what the Pokémon looks like look it up!) **He came out of his pokeball and pounded his fists together. He was ready to battle.

"Geodude! GO!" Brock quickly decided to raise Geodude's defense. "Geodude defense curl!"

"That won't help! Poliwhirl Hypnosis. Don't give him the chance to do so" Poliwhirl's swirl started to spin and Geodude began to follow it and promptly hit the floor fast asleep.

"Geodude No!"

"Now water gun full blast!" A stream of water shot out from his stomach and hit Geodude knocking him through some rocks were he landed unconscious at Brock's feet.

"Onix you're up." I could tell that this Pokémon was probably one of his strongest if not the strongest.

"First Pokémon?" I asked slightly impressed.

"Yep birthday present."

"Well let me introduce you to mine! V, lock and load!" Out she popped with a roar. She was ready for another gym battle.

"Onix tackle!" Onix shot towards V head first.

"V knock him back with vine whip!" Two vines shot from her side and shot towards the incoming Onix but it was hardly fazed as it continued its way towards V and managed to push her back a foot or two.

"You raised an impressive Onix. Very few Pokémon are actually able to make my V budge." V nodded her head in agreement with my statement.

"Why thank you. Your Venusaur is strong as well not many are able to withstand Onix's tackle so easily." Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that Misty had joined Ash and Pikachu on the catwalk. All three of their mouths were opened wide in shock

"Onix now use dig!" My focus was back on the battle as the rock snake disappeared underground only leaving behind a massive hole." I was worried V and I knew how to handle this.

"Wait for it…. Now! Frenzy Plant!" Out from the ground shot out 5 brown thorny roots when V stomped her foot on the ground and with those roots Onix was thrown into the air. "Now while he's airborne use Petal Blizzard!" Thousands of pink flower petals surrounded V before they shot towards the airborne Onix and surrounded him in a cloud of petals. When the petals disappeared Onix fell to the ground in a cloud of dust. When the dust settled Onix was knocked out. V walked over to me and I rubbed her head in congratulations and fed her an apple, my Pokémon **loved **fresh fruit, as Static jumped on her head and cheered.

"That was an impressive battle and as promised to show your victory over the Pewter City Gym I award you the Boulder Badge." With that Brock handed me a gray badge that looked well like a boulder and walked out of the gym probably to get his Pokémon healed.

"Thanks." I said loud enough he could hear me before I placed the badge in my black and white badge case. 1 down seven more to go.

"Who sis that was so cool!" Ash exclaimed running up to me.

"Glad you thought so I said smiling while I returned V and held Pichu in my arms. "Come on let's head back to the Pokémon Center. I'm ready to sleep and you can challenge the gym tomorrow after he heals his Pokémon." I told him pushing the back of his head slightly towards the door. I could tell tomorrow was going to be long day. Ash's first gym battle was tomorrow. I hope he was ready.

**So tell me what you think. And the Rex that was mentioned in this chapter will appear again later so keep your eyes open. Okay here's the next "Guess that Pokémon!"**

**When this Pokémon first came out it was a pure steel type now it is a steel/fairy type. What Pokémon is it?**


End file.
